Iris recognition is typically performed using infra-red illumination, as described by Oaugman for example. J. Daugman, “High confidence visual recognition of persons by a test of statistical independence,” PAMI, 15(11):1148-1161, 1993. Infra-red (IR) light does not irritate or cause discomfort to a subject as much as visible light. Moreover, IR light is suitable for penetrating layers of the iris and illuminating features of the iris suitable for biometric matching or verification. The use of IR light may require a custom camera and/or illumination components which may be costly in comparison to visible light sources. While some cameras may be equipped with or accompanied by one or more visible light sources (e.g., to produce a flash) to illuminate a scene or object for example, these light sources may be very bright. When directed at the eye, light from such sources may irritate or cause discomfort to the subject. Infra-red illumination, on the other hand, is invisible to the user, and may avoid such issues. In addition, when visible light is used for image acquisition, corneal reflections of surrounding objects are often imaged and captured as artifacts. Attempts to remove the corneal reflections have been performed, but these approaches are dependent on the environment and so performance may be unpredictable. An example of this approach is “Separating Reflections in Human iris Images for Illumination”, Wang, H., Lin, S., Liu, X., and Kang, S. B. In Proceedings of ICCV. 2005, 16911698.